


"You've made a horrible mistake..."

by FoxyMouse



Category: Niels & Gang (Webcomic)
Genre: Blood, Guns, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyMouse/pseuds/FoxyMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I think happened after Neils shot Agent 250 in the stomach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You've made a horrible mistake..."

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to keep this as non-graphic as I could, but I tagged it just in case that way if someone was uncomfortable with blood or violence they could avoid the fic altogether.

The gunshot went off like lightning, summoning the beginning of this particular nightmare. 250 sat there tied to a chair already bleeding and bruised, now with an added hole in his stomach that dripped onto the floor.

"There, that should help you choose," Neils smiled smugly at 300. "You would always pick me, right Agent 300?"

It was Neil's eyes that stopped Agent 250's heart; normally those were playful, almost bored, but this time there was possessiveness and mania threatening to release itself even further. Agent 300 did not have anyone that Neils could touch within the US that was related to him, so instead he had chosen Agent 250. Tactically it made sense, and Agent 300 had to commend him on that, but at the same time...

"You've made a mistake Mister Gyldenstend."

Neils smile wasn't nearly as smug now, and there was a bit of something else, not fear exactly but maybe a little sadness. It had taken only a moment to knock out Neil's bodyguards and steal one of their guns, which was now pointed directly at Neil's face.

The crime lord's own gun was pressed against his cheek, one arm still crossed cockily over his body, but the playfulness had left him entirely, "Come now Agent 300," he smiled, trying to bring the Agent back onto his side of things, "don't you see this is better? Now we can go back to how things were before without any meddling on his end-"

The first shot was a purposeful miss over Neil's shoulder, and it cost Agent 250. One of the bodyguards was still up, and managed to tear the gun out of his hands. 250's response of choking the man into sleep kept Neil from being able to shoot him, but not for very long.

"Come now 250 can't we work this out peacefully?" Neils requested with a sigh, not removing his gun from his current target. 

"I'm afraid not Mister Gyldenstend," it was only now that Agent 300s anger shone through with the growl in his voice, "This time you've taken our game a little too far." In a surge of movement Neils's arm snapped and the gun was now pointed at his head once more, "Don't you ever touch him again."

There was one more gunshot before Neils dropped, blood oozing from his wound and not an ounce of sympathy from Agent 300 because now he had to take care of Agent 250 who was still bleeding on the chair.

He would at least do one thing for Mister Gyldenstend though, and that would be to call his boss to let her know what had occurred today. She could be the one to call for the ambulance, not him, not while he needed to drive Agent 250 to the hospital himself.


End file.
